greekgoddessesfandomcom-20200214-history
Persephone/Goddess Girls
'''Persephone '''is shy, yet one of the most popular goddessgirls at Mount Olympus Academy. She had trouble being herself at first, but with the help of her crush on this godboy named Hades, she finally found someone to talk to and he understands everything just like how she does. Unlike the four Goddess Girls, Persephone is the more minor one out of the four, due to her shy persona. However, she found someone just like her, Hades, who truly understands her for who she is, not being the "most dependable" one anymore, which Persephone is sick of. Instead, Persephone plans to be bold just like her friends in her own unique way. She is one of the main characters in the series. Personality Persephone is kindhearted, pure, shy, and mysterious. She finally can be herself, and she now knows that being someone she was not, wouldn't help her. Persephone is a merciful person who is kind to even her rivals, and she plans to keep peace with others even in the worst of arguments. Persephone also enjoys delicate things, such as flowers which she enjoys gardening with her mother, Demeter. Despite being the kindhearted one, Persephone can also be quite rock-headed and stubborn. Persephone can also be quite daring and is a risk-taker. School Life Persephone is described as a shy and kind soul, however she is fed up of being voted the most dependable. However, one student, Hades, is a gloomy boy who understands Persephone. She soon learns that her friends are still there for her, no matter how she changes. Persephone also got another problem still budding over her life; her mother. Although her mother loves her, she is constantly worried about Persephone's whereabouts and not to talk to strangers. She also expressed a great disgust when Persephone introduced Hades to him, and her mother shared that expression with her friends. Persephone reluctantly knows who Hades truly is. Friends Antheia - Antheia and Persephone have much in common. Aphrodite - Aphrodite tried to help Persephone when she told her mother about her hanging out with Hades, but it made matters worse. Aphrodite shows great care in Persephone because she thinks Hades is not a good person, but Aphrodite acts motherly and is protective over Persephone and her well-being, due to Persephone's delicate image. Athena - Athena has shown Persephone great support when she's feeling upset. Artemis - Artemis cares for Persephone just as much as Aphrodite does, and they both dragged her away from Hades when they found them talking to each other. Eurydice - Eurydice is Persephone's "inspiration", as it was Eurydice who showed her that being daring is sometimes better than being boring. Their friendship developed more in the book "Persephone the Daring". Hades - Hades is Persephone's crush and one of her only friends that understands her properly, unlike her four Goddess Girl BFFs. Hades helped Persephone in various things and still hasn't stopped. Though her friends thinks he's nothing but trouble, she knows him much better than they do. Iris - Persephone agreed and thanked Iris for helping the Goddess Girls. She was also one of the many people cheering for her when she created a rainbow in the shape of a heart in the book "Persephone the Daring". Orpheus - Orpheus is Persephone's idol, and she freaked out when he invited her on stage. Persephone and him when to the Underworld to find Eurydice. Persephone is one of the few people to befriend someone famous. Appearance Persephone has curly fire-red hair, she has green eyes, very pale skin, and fire-orange eyebrows. She has pale lips. Outfits Persephone has green leaf earrings, a laurel wreath around her head, a Goddess Girls necklace, a pink flower bracelet, green sandals, and a yellow chiton with leaf lining. Appearance in books *In "Athena the Brain", Athena describes Aphrodite, Artemis, and Persephone is described to be one of the most popular goddessgirls, meaning that even crowds would scream for her and people would take pictures of her. Unlike her, Athena was not like that. Athena describes Persephone to be extremely pale. *In "Persephone the Phony", Persephone plays the role as the book's main character. *In "Aphrodite the Beauty", Persephone supports Aphrodite's idea on making Athena prettier. She supports both Athena and Aphrodite's ideas in the end, learning that they are both different people. *In "Artemis the Brave", Persephone and Artemis venture together in the book, and Persephone is one of the students in the Beast-ology class malfuction. *In "Athena the Wise", Persephone commentates in horror of how Heracles skinned a lion in order to make his reward that he wears and commentates on how large his club is. *In "Aphrodite the Diva", Persephone is one of the three Goddess Girls who venture Egypt with the Egyptian goddessgirls, however is shocked that they have no idea of Mount Olympus. *In "Artemis the Loyal", Persephone supports Artemis' idea of how Artemis should consider opening the Girl Games in order to prevent unfairness. *In "Medusa the Mean", Persephone is one of Medusa's envious targets, since Medusa wanted to be like her. *In "Pandora the Curious", Persephone gets hit by the "rude" bubble due Pandora's curiosity for Epimetheus' Box of Troubles. *In "Pheme the Gossip", Persephone joins the conversation with Athena, Artemis and Aphrodite, deciding on what they should do with Pheme. *In "Persephone the Daring", Persephone plays the role as the book's main character. *In "Cassandra the Lucky", Persephone assists her friends in the Immortal Marketplace. *In "Athena the Proud", Persephone is one of the ten students who get to try out King Minos' aMAZEment park. Category:Book Characters Category:Goddess Girls Characters